<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do it. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605093">do it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Voices, Lowercase, Other, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>don't you want to feel alive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by "He Doesn't Realize" :)</p><p>it's currently 12AM here as i type this, so expect shit grammar♥️</p><p>(11/26/20) edit : to the author of 'i did it', wtf who gave you permission to make me cry /lh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i fucking hate you all" tommy glared, not with anger but with a playful grin brightly shining along with his blue eyes. "ok, child" wilbur responded as he sent a teasing smirk to the now 'child' that was about to pounce on him. "guys, look!" tubbo exclaimed, pointing at the opening of the trees, leading to a small cliff beholding the beautiful sunset. the fox hybrid, couldn't help but stare up in awe, tail subconsciously wagging along with his emotions. suddenly, a blue beanie boy hastily runs off to the direction of the cliff. tommy's eyes brightens as he runs to the manchild and gleefully laughs at the tip off the cliff with him. a horrified gasp was heard as their attention diverts to niki hastily skipping to the two, absolute concern plastered on her face. "dont do that, you two!" the mother-like woman softly yet authoritatively says as she continues to chase her breath both from the running and the worry. the three who remained left behind, (excluding tubbo who was sprinting directly at them, thus earning a reprimand from niki) trudges to witness the sun setting. techno groans, muttering about the fact that they were wasting time, meanwhile, the others simply enjoy the view. tommy felt warm, <em>in a nice way, </em>he glanced at the people around him, expression softening at their awe-struck faces. he sighs, relaxing and enjoying the calmness knowing that any moment it'll get back to him. and just like that... it <b><em>returns</em></b>.</p><p>
  <strong>do it.</strong><br/>
<strong>do it.</strong><br/>
<strong>don't you want to feel alive?</strong>
</p><p>tommy falls into a dazed state, the pounding of his heart getting louder, <em>but you like it, don't you? </em>he stares at what's below him, his consciousness and cognition getting driven by the adrenaline he was experiencing. he felt so <b><em>happy  </em></b><em>the happiest he's ever been. </em>the feeling of knowing he could fall off any minute surges through his veins and fogs his mind further, incoherent voices filling his mind. his whole world stops as he hears someone call out to him.</p><p>someone...?<br/>
<em>someone.</em><br/>
<em>someone is calling for you.</em><br/>
<em>someone is reaching out for you.</em><br/>
<em>someone loves you.</em><br/>
<em>some-</em></p><p>"tommy!" wilbur shakes the child from his empty eyes and far look. "a penny for your thoughts?" a deep voice echoes beside him as he glances at the pig who seemed to be enjoying the view, (though he would never admit it.) tommy, unfortunately, lets out a shaky breath, increasing the worried glances his brothers was sending him. the boy, eventually returns to his consciousness, sending a toothy grin to the two that still looked nervous but nonetheless convincing. "pft, what do you two mean?" tommy snickers, standing up and looking down at the vast lands that was slowly darkening from the sun drifting to sleep. the two hesitates for a moment before taking it and smiling at their little brother who had both of his arms in his waist whilst looking down at the lands as a gesture of confidence. surprisingly, tommys thoughts were put to ease by the bickering of alex and fundy, pushing the now smaller voice into the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>someday. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. finally.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i'm sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>once upon a time, there was a boy, a boy who was about 16 years of age.</p>
<p>to the whole world he was known as someone who was annoying, heroic, outgoing and so on and so forth.</p>
<p>but he was a child.</p>
<p>well he never felt like it.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>he would be showered with praises, encouragement, and expectations, returning but a mere smile.</p>
<p>he would be struck with degradation, reality, and disappointment yet still he smiles.</p>
<p>because that's all he is.</p>
<p>just some smiles.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>was that all he really was?<br/>the boy thought as he stood upon his home, eyes narrowing at the flock of voices yelling at him.</p>
<p>how familiar.</p>
<p>annoying.<br/>worthless.<br/>stuck-up.<br/>usele-</p>
<p>and he breaks.</p>
<p>the walls that he had put up, crumbled into ashes, leaving TommyInnit now but a vulnerable, broken child. his usual ocean eyes that shone now resembled an empty shell as his mask slowly slipped from his face along with his tears. atleast, the void who was constantly calling out to him was there, slowly, but eagerly consuming the boy away from reality. </p>
<p>it feels nice.</p>
<p>and finally, the so called boy who once was just pieces of himself, fully spread out his wings. he stood at the cliff in relief, smiling at the sunset who sharply grinned back at him. TommyInnit disappears, along with himself as he flew, reaching his hand out for someone to take.</p>
<p>you're free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you're finally free</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>